Menage a LPR
by SMBear
Summary: Lucas and Peyton are together. Rach and Peyton are college roomies. What happens when their friendship crosses a line. Who will Peyton choose?
1. Chapter 1

**LPR: In the still of the night**

**A/N: Lucas and Peyton have been dating since senior year of high school. They both attend UCLA. Rachel meets Peyton in Fresher's Week. They become instant friends and are now dorm roomies.**

**Chapter One:**

The door creaked open, Lucas was holding onto Peyton trying to get her to be quiet.

"Shhh, Rach is asleep. We don't want to wake her up. She's crankier than you if anyone disturbs her beauty sleep"

"SHU…" Lucas pressed his fingers to Peyton's lips. He looked at her pleadingly. "Fiiine" Peyton started to tip-toe in a way which was anything but discreet, humming the Mission Impossible theme to herself. Lucas couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. Peyton drunk was the funniest thing he had ever seen.

Dressed in their pyjamas, the couple crawled into bed. Usually they liked to spend the night at Luke's because he had his own room and they enjoyed the privacy. However, every once in a while, Peyton would feel bad about leaving her friend alone so they would go over to her place. They weren't that sex-crazed that a few nights without sex would kill them. Their relationship was more than that.

However, tonight was an exception.

Peyton laid her head on Lucas's chest, placing her hand on his stomach. In turn, Lucas instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer. Peyton nuzzled her head into his chest whilst absent-mindedly tracing small circles with the tips of her fingers. The alcohol was still coursing through her veins and she was still buzzed. Lowering her circles gradually, she reached the top of his boxers. Lucas could feel Peyton's actions and they made him shiver. Knowing where they were and what this was leading too, he was hesitant to give in to temptation.

"Peyt, What are you doing?

"Nothing" She whispered back innocently.

Turning his head, he glanced over at the figure asleep a few metres from them. "We can't. Rach is right over there."

"Lu-ke, she's a heavy sleeper. She's worse than me. And you know how I sleep. I could sleep through an apocalypse."

"I know" Reaching out his hand, he tilted her face towards him. Looking into her hazel-green orbs, he kissed her forehead and then gave her a quick peck on the lips. "But, you never know. She could wake up at any minute"

Yeah. Scooting her body forward, she whispered seductively in his ear "but doesn't the danger of getting caught turn you on. I know it does for me." Lucas's eyes opened up wide and before he had a chance to answer back, Peyton's lips crashed upon his, ardent with passion. He was powerless to resist the hold Peyton Sawyer had on him. The hold that had kept him mesmerized ever since the first time he saw her all those years ago.

Coming up for air, their chests heavily rising and falling.

"We have to be quiet. Deal?"

Peyton just nodded her head. Adjusting her position so that she was now straddling Lucas, grinding herself against him. He grabbed the back of her lower back and pulled himself slowly up into an upright position. Releasing his hands, he pulled her top off and lowered his head. The contact with the air had made her nipples harden. He took the hardened nub into his mouth sucking on it gently. His other hand paid attention to the other breast, tenderly massaging it. Peyton leaned her head back.

In the still of the night, Rachel opened her eyes to the darkened room. She squinted, trying to figure out the faint sounds she was hearing in her half-awake stupor. Turning over, she was greeted by a sight that made her breath quicken and her pussy instantly wet. She saw the silhouetted form of Peyton, head back, body arched, perky breasts jiggling; biting on something she couldn't quite make out as she fucked Lucas. Her eyes roamed across, finding Lucas equally absorbed in the throes, hands on Peyton's hips, thrusting himself into her.

Rachel knew that what she was about to do was going to be risky, but her moisture soaked panties were a sign that her body craved release. Slowly lowering her hand into her pyjama bottoms, careful not to make any sounds, she inserted one then two fingers. Sliding them in and out, not once taking her eyes off Peyton. It was the most erotic scene Rachel had ever witnessed.

Lucas angled Peyton's hips to increase both their pleasure, Peyton couldn't take it anymore, gripping the bunny harder, her orgasm ripped through her body causing her pussy muscles to tense up, milking Lucas for everything he had.

Lucas bit on his lip, repressing the urge to scream out. His grip on her hips relaxing as he rode out the last waves of his orgasm.

They weren't the only ones enjoying the post-coital bliss. Rachel had cum at the same time, juices leaking all over hand having experienced one of the best orgasms ever.

Peyton's body slumped onto Lucas's sweat soaked chest, she was worn out. Lucas ran his fingers through her hair, kissing her tenderly on the lips. "Night, Peyt." Burying her head into the crook of his neck, she softly placed a kiss on his pulse point, wrapping her legs around his. She sighed contently "Goodnight Luke."

The next morning, Rachel was still in bed, staring up at the ceiling. She had had a restless night, tossing and turning. Her mind wrestling with what she had witnessed last night, with what she had done. What did it mean? She wasn't a perv but she couldn't shake off the dirty feeling plaguing her mind. What if they had seen her? Why did she get so turned on at seeing Peyton? Just the mere thought of Peyton sent shivers down her spine. For about half an hour, she just laid there wondering how to approach the situation. Deciding that the over-analysing was just making things worse, she quietly got out of bed and went and had a shower.

Feeling refreshed and less dirty, dressed in stone-washed jeans and a black wifebeater, she chipperly greeted the couple who were still fast asleep. Trying to act as normal as possible.

"Morning roomie plus one"

Groggily, opening half an eyelid, Peyton could see Rach walking around grabbing her things as she prepared to run off to class.

Some kind of inaudible sound resembling a greeting escaped Peyton's lips. Thanks to last night and the fact that it was 9am, her brain was still comatose. Grabbing the covers she placed them over her head, trying to block out the sunlight. And back to sleep she went.

Lucas shifted uncomfortably at the sound of Rach's voice. He had nothing against her but he was extremely aware that he was naked as the day he was born underneath the sheets.

"Hey Rach, perky are we?" He said coolly.

"Yup, hate to greet and run but I gotta get to class." Thank god she did have a class otherwise they would have seen through her façade. Five more minutes and then she could stop pretending.

Thank god Rach had class. He was counting the minutes till she was gone. He reminded himself to kill Peyton later on.

"Oh, okay. See you."

"Bye"

The sound of the door shutting was music to both their ears.


	2. Chapter 2

LPR- Chapter two

"Not all that glitters is gold "

A/N – Italics are characters inner thoughts

A few weeks had passed since that night and things were awkward in the Gattina-Sawyer household. No matter how hard Rachel tried to play it cool, her body language would let her down.

For example, yesterday she had been in the kitchen, having breakfast and catching up with the latest gossip. Her eyes intensely fixed on the latest fashion faux-pas. Suddenly she hears approaching footsteps. Her palms get all clammy and she can hear the pounding of her heart in her ears. She closes her eyes and shakes her head, repeating a mantra of _"Calm down, just be yourself"_ in a vain attempt to cool her nerves. But being herself _was_ the problem.

"Morning" – Peyton sluggishly drags her body across the kitchen towards the cupboard. She was definitely not a morning person.

Not even looking up, not daring to betray her icy demeanour Rachel replies back nonchalantly.

The rustling of the cereal, the crackle snap and pop of the rice wheat making contact with the milk was the only sound that could be heard.

Taking a seat, she brushed her ruffled hair out of her eyes and proceeded to woolf down the rice krispies.

"Ahh, tasty!" She exhaled.

Rachel broke concentration with the tres interesting article about the Paris jail saga to look up and find Peyton with a huge grin on her face. She had a slight milk moustache that was just begging to be licked off. The ice has just melted.

"I bet it was tasty, you finished it in 3 seconds flat" pointing to the bowl.

"Well, what can I say?" Shrugging her shoulders. "My dad and I love rice krispies. If you weren't careful, Dad would sneakily take the bowl without you noticing and finish it off himself. You snooze, you lose, he would say."

Rachel chuckled. _Even though they were close friends, there was something about Peyton that wouldn't allow people to penetrate her guarded walls. However, every now and then, Peyton would catch her off guard and share with her a glimpse of the inner Peyton. A tiny morsel that only made Rachel love her more. Love- yes, love. The past few weeks had allowed Rach to seriously think about everything in regards to her feelings for the blonde girl sitting opposite. She had come to the conclusion that her feelings were not a product of confusion or experimenting. The effect Peyton had on her was intangible, an invisible hold around her heart. It was definitely LOVE._

Her moment of happiness was fleeting when she remembered the other issue that that had been plaguing her existence recently – Lucas and Peyton_. Peyton wasn't gay, she had a boyfriend. A great, loving, good-looking boyfriend. No way in hell can she match that._

"Are you fini…" A shock impulse snapped her out of her thoughts as she felt Peyton's soft milky skin graze against her hand.

"Uh?" she asked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Earth to Ra-ch" she joked, waving her palm in front of Rachel's face.

"I was just asking if you had finished with the magazine"

"Um…yeah. Sure. Here you go" She handed the magazine to Peyton and looked around, trying to mask her reddening cheeks.

Damn her hormones.

Oh gosh, is _that_ the time!? Checking her watch and feigning innocence. "Um...shit. I just remembered that I got to talk about a project with my study partner. Rachel grabbed her bag and jacket. She turned around, "I'll see you later." And with that she once again avoided her issues.

"O-kay" Now it was Peyton's turn to look like a deer caught in headlights. _What the hell just happened?_ "Heh…I guess my theory that people always leave _is_ true." she mumbled to herself.

It wasn't the first time Rachel had done this.


	3. A new day dawns

LPR – Chapter 3

"A new day dawns"

Disclaimer: I don't own OTH or its characters.

A/N- Italics are characters internal thoughts.

"I mean it Luke, something is odd with Rach. She hasn't been herself lately. And I have no idea why" She said throwing her hands up and running them through her poofy locks.

They were on Lucas's bed, he inched closer and started rubbing her shoulders. She felt the slightest touch on her skin, delicate and soothing. Peyton allowed herself to relax and leaned back against his chest. Placing his chin on her head, he asked her if she has spoken to Rach about this?"

"How can I!? She barely spends more than 10 minutes with me and then she just comes out with some lame ass excuse to leave" She huffed, rolling her eyes.

Lucas could feel Peyton getting all worked up again. He lowered his head. His warm breath making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. He whispered softly "Peyt, no matter what. You guys are going to be fine. Just talk to her…"

"But…"

"No buts. _Talk_ to her. The both of you will feel better afterwards. All this passive non- communication is not doing any of you any good."

Grabbing his hands and wrapping them around her waist.

"How'd I get so lucky?"

"Lucky"

"Yeah. To be with someone as great as you."

"Well I _am_ one of a kind" He joked, making Peyton smile for the first time all afternoon.

"Ego much?"

"English grammar much?" He retorted back, mocking her slaughter of the English language.

Peyton playfully slapped his hand.

"Could we just lie here for the rest of the day? Just the two of us without a care in the world"

"Sure, there's nowhere I'd rather be."

…………………………………………………………………

It was late when Rachel came home, she dumped her stuff in the lounge and called out for Peyton. No answer. _Heh… nothing new there. She's __always__ with Lucas._ The bitterness of her tone surprised her but she dismissed it down to having a crappy day.

Changing into her pj's and grabbing a tub of Ben and Jerry's Cherry Garcia, she plonked herself on the couch. Flicking through the 500 + channels Rach mused - _what's the point of having so many channels_ ? _When there is never anything good on! This is the worst day ev… _"Oooo, Golden Girls"

She instantly perked up as she realised TvLand was having a Golden Girls marathon.

"Perfect", she made herself comfortable as she lets her misery and bitterness drown in the escapism of t.v.

The door creaks open. Peyton decided she couldn't wait any longer She _had _to talk to Rachel. Lucas suggested she wait till a more godly hour but once Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer makes her mind up, there is no turning back.

The sky was a rich midnight blue hue, the dawn of a new day and a new chapter between the two women was only a few hours away as Peyton's eyes cast themselves to the figure sleeping on the couch.

**A/N:** A big thanks to everyone who has reviewed.


	4. You really want to know?

'**What's going on?' LPR chapter 4**

**A/N: I do not own OTH or its characters.**

**Sorry for the lack of updates. I moved house and to be honest I got uber writer's block with this chapter. It took a lot of time and effort to write. Thanks to everyone for the reviews. I really appreciate it.**

The rays of the rising sun penetrated through the window pane, shedding light on the two figures. The blonde stood with her arms wide open whilst the redhead held a more guarded posture with her arms crossed against her chest not wanting to give anything up, keeping everything she treasured close to her chest.

Peyton was the first to break the silence.

'Look, I'm sorry to wake you but I think we should talk.'

'About what?' Rachel replied.

'About us' Peyton said as she motioned her hand between the two bodies. Obviously, Rachel wasn't going to make this easy.

Peyton fiddled with the bottom of her t-shirt, not sure on how to approach the issue. She took a deep breath, 'For the past few weeks, things have been weird between us. And I have no idea why,' her voice cracked with desperation. She took a step forward and placed her hands on Rach's shoulders. Rachel slightly flinched beneath Peyton's touch which was not helping the situation. She stood there motionless, averting her eyes towards the floor.

'We've been friends, _best_ friends for two years now. We have always been able to tell each other things, the good and the bad. Like the time… remember… when you used to always eat the doughy part of the baguette and leave me with the hard crust.' She smiled. In hindsight, she could see the funny side but at the time she was mighty pissed off. 'That annoyed the heck out of me but I told you. I told you because if I didn't, it would've eaten away at me and I wasn't going to let something that petty consume me.

Anyway,so why do I bring up "BreadGate"?' she air quoted, chuckling at her lame attempt of a joke. The joke fell on deaf ears for the air remained as dense as ever, the tension looming above their heads.

Peyton felt extremely awkward, her mouth had suddenly dried and she coughed, cleaing her throat so she could carry on with what she was saying. 'So...erm…yeah. The point is, we can tell each other anything and what I need to know is... what's wrong Rach? She snaked her head, intent on breaking Rach's attention from the hardwood floor, the floor she was boring a hole into. 'Whatever it is, I'm here for you,' she promised as she pulled the redhead in for a hug.

A small voice squeaked out 'There's nothing wrong.' If she was trying to sound convincing, it wasn't working.

'C'mon, who are you trying to kid? Peyton stated softly. 'The Rach I know doesn't brood. That's my job.'

Rachel let out a weak laugh and quickly pulled away.

'Things have changed.' She turned around, facing away from the startled blonde. 'I'm not the Rach you know, 'she said defensively, once again adopting the crossed arms stance.

Peyton sighed; she placed one hand on her forehead and the other on her hip. For a second she closed her eyes. By this point she was starting to get frustrated.

'Whaddaya mean I don't know you anymore. What things have changed?' She asked.

'Things', she answered nonchalantly, shrugging her shoulders.

'Okay, this cryptic shit is getting old. If you tell me what's wrong, we can get through it together.'

'Just leave it Peyton,' she wasn't in the mood for a heart to heart. She exhaled and turned to walk into her bedroom.

An arm reached out and blocked her; she looked up and found herself looking at green-honey orbs pleading with her. Her resolve floundered for a moment, she ached inside. She shook her head. The resolve returned.

'Move!'

'Make me! I'm not budging till you tell me what's going on.'

'God!' She raised her arms in despair, running her fingers through her hair. 'What do you want from me? What do you want!?' She repeated, this time with more force in her voice.

Echo, echo… Hadn't they just gone through this exact conversation a few minutes ago?

'You know what I want. I want to know what's going on inside that head of yours.'

'You _really_ wanna know?'

Peyton nodded her head, her gaze softened. She was finally going to find out. 'Of course. I want to he-

'That's the problem, Peyton. You wanting to help. You're making things worse.'

'What?' Peyton stepped back. Blinking away the mixture of hurt and confusion.

'You're the problem. They way you tease me by wearing your boy shorts and tight tees that cling to your body in all the right ways the smell of your hair, the subtle vanilla essence that unhinges my senses the cute little lip bite thing you do when you're nervous or concentrating on a piece of artwork all these things and more make me love you I'm in love with you.' Not once did Rachel pause to take a breath. She had literally just spurted it all out. Her cheeks had a flushed tint to them because she had run out of oxygen and she had just done the thing that had she had been trying to avoid. Pouring her heart out had left her vulnerable.

There wasn't a word to describe the look on Peyton's face or all the things that were rushing through her mind at 200 mph. She squinted in vain, trying to absorb all the information that had just been handed to her.

'When.Why.What.How?'

She was in no way expecting this. Rachel had just sucker punched her.

Rachel spoke with a softer tone now, cushioning the blow she had just inflicted upon Peyton.

'A few weeks now. That's why I've been acting so weird.'

Peyton bit her bottom lip and nodded.

'I don't know what you expect me to say.' She said in between strides as she paced up and down the living room floor.

'I don't expect you to say anything. I hadn't planned to- until you-'

'Until I forced you.'

'Well, yeah.'

With this response, Peyton stopped still. 'So let me get this straight. You were willing to let things continue being awkward. Making both out lives miserable, just because you _think _you're in love with me?'

Resenting the fact that Peyton wasn't taking her seriously, she gritted her teeth. She would never dare to jeopardise her friendship over something so menial. Never.

'This isn't some crush'

'A lot of women go through this, Rach. This has happened to me before, in high school. It's common to mistake close intimacy as love.

'Gee, thanks Dr. Phil' she said sarcastically. 'I didn't wake up one day and decide to have lesbionic tendencies and feelings for my best friend. I've thought about this a lot. Over and over again and I've tried denying my feelings but _you_ above all people should know that when it comes to love, denial is futile.'

Immediately, she regretted the words that had just come out of her mouth. She was just trying to reason with the hard-headed blonde.

'Heh. Great. She clasped her hands together. Throw that back in my face. I can't believe you would even bring that up.'

'I was just trying to…'

'Fuck it.' She turned to leave.

Rach was seething because somehow Peyton had managed to turn the tables, painting herself as the victim when it was her who forced the situation.

'You wanted to know and now you do. Go on. Fucking leave. That's what you do best!' she barked.

Peyton whipped her head round, her eyes were glassed over as tears were beginning to spill, her bottom lip quivering and her whole body heaving up and down as she tried to calm herself down.

The door slammed shut, making Rach wince. Her own tears that had been gradually pooling finally flowed down her cheeks amidst a barrage of sobs and whimpers.

Have you ever wished you could turn back time? The chance to go back to happier times when life wasn't so damn complicated.

Rachel did. She felt like her heart had just been ripped out, boiled and stomped on; with a bit of salt rubbed in for good measure.

The events of the morning were fresh in her mind, playing over and over again. It wasn't supposed to be this way. She was kidding herself if she expected Peyton to suddenly have an epiphany, realise she loved her too, jump in her arms and live happily ever after.

But she never expected them to say such hurtful things to each other. However, the only consolation is that you only hurt the ones you love.

She grabbed her keys and phone that were lying on the coffee table and set off to find her. She needed to make things right.

It was a beautiful day out but all she could see was darkness. Everything was tainted. She didn't really know where she was. After leaving the apartment she just kept walking, afraid that if she stopped, she would never get back up again.

She felt a vibrating sensation in her pocket. She reached down and pulled out her cell phone. Looking at the screen, she saw Lucas's name flash across the screen. Any other time, that image would've brought her happiness but not this time. Nothing could. She wasn't in the right frame of mind to talk to him so she let it go to voicemail.

'_Hey Peyt. I'm just calling to see how things went with Rach. Seeing as you're not answering, I'm guessing good. I bet you two are curled up, in bed eating ice-cream and watching chick flicks. Anyway babe, hope to hear from you soon. Love ya'_

'Curled up in bed, eating ice-cream and watching chick flicks,' she mumbled bitterly.

Taking a look around, she realised where she was. She had managed to find her way onto the UCLA campus. Ironically, this was where she met Rachel for the first time.

Flashback

'_Welcome to Fresher's Week' the chirpy voiced announced, booming over the loudspeakers._

_She clutched nervously at the 20 or so flyers she had just been handed. They ranged from sorority invites to Save the Jalapeño club._

_All around her, people bustled past, chatting away animatedly._

_She and Lucas had decided to split up during the first week. Not end things, they were madly in love. But give each other time and space to meet new people. Fresher's Week is make or break for ones social life because it is when you make new friends, friends that will probably last you till the end of college and if you're lucky, for the rest of your life._

_Peyton decided to go sign up for the campus radio station and the art club. She was really psyched about having the chance to further explore her two passions._

_As she walked across the quad towards the activities stand, she felt someone bump into her. All the flyers she had collected fell to the ground._

'_Shit. I'm so sorry.'_

'_It's okay. My fault. I wasn't really looking where I was going.'_

_The girl helped her pick up the flyers. She had long reddish-brown hair, a pretty short denim skirt and a dark blue halter top on._

'_I'm Rachel,' she said smiling broadly, extending her hand out._

_Peyton shook it. 'I'm Peyton Sawyer.'_

_She wasn't one for judging people, Rachel seemed genuinely nice but she someone who she would probably have nothing in common with. Just like a brunette she used to know in high school._

'_It's nice to meet you,' Rachel added. She then pointed to Peyton's bag which had different badges sown onto it. One of them being NOFX. 'Man, Drunk in Public is such an awesome album.'_

_Her eyebrows slightly arched, surprised she asked 'You know NOFX?_

'_Yeah, why not?' She shrugged._

_No. No reason. She smiled. She had a good feeling about this girl._

End Flashback.

Ever since that chance meeting, the two girls had been inseparable. Sharing their experiences, the highs and the lows and of course many a drunken night with their good pal Señor Cuervo.

**A/N: Okay guys, I hope I did their fight justice. I need some help. I'm having trouble coming up with a plausible reason to get Lucas involved in the ménage which should be coming up soon. I'm thinking that I should get them all drunk. But if you guys have any suggestions, I would love to read them. Thanks very much.**

**Smutty x**


	5. Make or Break

**Make or break - LPR Chapter 5**

**A/N: I do not own anything**

**Warning: Quite graphic.**

**

* * *

**

Rachel had been looking high and low for the blonde with no luck.

'Dammit' she screamed as she slammed the car door. Her fingers now rested on the steering wheel, her head bowed down in defeat. She let out a heavy sigh and reached for her cell phone. Dialling the number she had tried many times today, she prayed Peyton would pick up.

'Congratulations, you have reached me. Please leave your name and number and I'll get back to you.'

Rachel groaned, 'I'm worried about you. Please let me know … She paused for a moment, searching for the right word to say but nothing came out. She pressed the tiny red button and threw the phone back in her bag.

The curly haired blonde had just spent a good few hours walking round campus earnestly trying to gather her thoughts. The fact that Rachel loved her wasn't the issue rather the hurtful words which had been exchanged by the two and how it had ended.

In Peyton's mind, everything she said at the time was fuelled by shock and confusion. She wasn't thinking clearly.

What could she do to try and patch things up? Flowers? No. Too romantic, she didn't want to lead her on. Chocolates? Too boyfriendish, besides Rach would probably tell her off for trying to fatten her up. She was at a loss, tapping the bottom of her chin with her fingers, an idea suddenly came to her.

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere in downtown LA, a lonely figure was drowning her sorrows.

'She… she just rejected me. I pour my fucking heart out and she ups and leaves,' she confesses, letting her hurt be known to anyone who would listen.

Steve was listening, his line of profession meant he was used to strangers coming in and telling him all about their problems as if he was a close friend.

Rachel continued with her mini rant, in between slurring her words, she gulped down on her third or was it her fourth margarita? She had lost count; the alcohol numbed her pain yet at the same time seemed to heighten all her emotions.

She raised her hand signalling to the bartender that she wanted another one.

'Ma'am, I'm afraid I have to cut you off. You've had too much,' Steve said.

'What?' She squealed 'That's ri-di-cu-lous,' she spelt out. 'Look I can touch my nose and stand on one leg' She had her left hand on her nose whilst the other was on her hip acting as a balance, however, she was struggling, her body swayed from side to side as she, she lost her balance and stumbled onto the floor.

She lay there in a heap, she raised her hands 'I'm okay' she reassured everyone who had just seen the comical scenario unfold. She then proceeded to make an ok sign with her thumb and index finger using it as a telescope.

'I can see you,' she hummed to Steve.

Steve smiled and came around from behind the bar, helping Rach to her feet. He sat her down at the table.

'I'm gonna call you a cab and send you home.'

'I have no home,' she said weakly, veiled with sadness.

'Well then, is there someone we can call?'

Rachel shook her head. Strands of hair covering her face acting as a shield.

'I'll get you some water and then we can sort something out.'

Rach pushed the hair away from her face, looking around she saw all these couples immersed in each other, chatting away happily. She longingly wished that she and Peyton could be doing the same. She didn't hear her phone ring but Steve did. He quickly answered it, walking away from the table so Rachel wouldn't notice. He was hoping that the person who was ringing could be someone who could take the girl home.

'Hello?'

'Who's this?' Peyton asked as her face became a mass of wrinkles, frowning at the fact a man had answered. Her eyes which were a gorgeous shade of green now tinged with jealousy. 'Where's Rachel? now asking in a more concerned tone.

'I'm Steve. I work at Guajira bar. Your friend is here, slightly worse for wear.'

'Christ,' she muttered. 'What's the address? I'm on my way. Please keep an eye on her.'

* * *

Peyton walked into the bar, her eyes worriedly roaming the room in search for her friend. There she was slumped over the table, a glass of water laying beside her.

Steve came up to her. 'So I'm guessing _you're_ the heartbreaker'

'Excuse me?' not taking kindly to what he was implying.

'Yeah, the reason why she decided to drink tonight.'

'I don't know what you're talking about,' she said as she clutched her worn leather jacket, pulling it over her chest.

'I'm _sure _you don't,' he said coyly with a cheeky glint in his eye.

Peyton gave him one of her best evil stares but Steve just dismissed it, refusing to engage in a staring match. Her bark is worse than her bite, he thought to himself.

Before letting Peyton go tend to Rach, he added one more thing. 'She really loves you, you know'

Peyton's eyes widened, no longer were they so cold, her hands which been hanging onto her jacket loosened their grip. She cocked her head to the side.

'How can you tell?' She asked nervously.

'Missy, when you're in my line of work, you just can. Good luck.' With that he went back to his job, smiling to himself. His work was done; some people just need a little eye opening from time to time.

Peyton bit down on her lip and followed him to the bar.

'Thanks Steve.' Taking out some dollar bills from her pocket she reluctantly paid Rach's bar tab which had cost her three new CD's which she had been saving up to buy and tipped him $20 for his help.

She was about to walk over to Rach but stopped asking Steve to give her a shot of courage, preferably tequila. She cupped the shot glass, raising it to her lips before she swallowed it. A burning sensation travelled down her throat, increasing her body temperature by a few degrees. She was about to pull out more money to pay but Steve placed his hand on the wooden bar 'It's on the house.'

She smiled appreciatively, stuffing the bills back in her pocket. She turned and proceeded with caution towards the girl she had come to rescue. She grabbed a chair and sat down.

'Hey you'

Rachel looked up to see Peyton. Peyton took notice of her puzzled look and answered that their mutual friend Steve had told her that she was here. Rach couldn't hide the relief and happiness she felt to see her best friend sitting before her.

No more words were needed as Peyton carefully wrapped her arms around Rachel, carrying most of her weight which wasn't much as they walked back to the car.

* * *

The whirring of the coffee machine and the clinking of spoons helped Peyton keep her mind off the underlying unresolved issues between them. The ride home had been silent with the radio providing a wanted distraction for the duo.

Rachel had made herself comfortable on the couch, the high of the alcohol gradually subsiding, giving way to a pounding headache as the stark reality crept in.

Tiredly she rubbed her temple as Peyton made her way to where she was sat. She was clutching two mugs of coffee.

'Here you go,' she said as she handed her the mug of warm, comforting liquid. She sat herself on the table opposite. 'How are you feeling?'

'I've been better,' she replied honestly.

'Me too.'

Neither of them would look at each other in the eye because they were too scared of what they would find. Instead, they both focused their attention to the swirling coffee.

Rachel could feel herself sobering up more and more as she inhaled the sweet aroma of _Arabica_, the coffee still too hot to drink forcing her to blow on it.

Rachel's actions forced Peyton to pay attention to her mouth where her lips were forming an 'O' as she exhaled, a small shudder ran down the blonde's spine but she put it out of her mind, intent at clearing the air

'Look about earlier,' Peyton said in between sips. 'I'm sorry. I was just-

Rachel jumped in, placing the mug on the table beside her not wanting to spill it. 'I'm sorry too. The things I said were uncalled for.'

'We both said things in the heat of the moment. The things you said, they hurt. They did, I can't pretend they didn't but I should never have doubted you much less run away. Heh. It's a nasty habit of mine, leaving when things get tough,' she said as her voice croaked with emotion. She made small sniffling noises whilst looking at her feet.

Rach stole a glance at Peyton; she was so beautiful when she's vulnerable. She is the only person who looked just as stunning crying as she did laughing.

'But you came back. That's the important thing. Let's not relive it, I want my best friend back because no matter what we are Drunk!Buddies and nothing is ever gonna change that.'

They both smiled at the mention of their special name, born out of their love for tequila and a good laugh.

'I _had _bought you some tequila as a peace offering.' The mention of alcohol made Rachel gag though through sheer willpower she had somehow repressed the urge to throw up. 'But I see you've already had some.'

The aftermath of alcohol coupled with the topic of conversation was wreaking havoc on Rachel's emotions, one moment she was smiling, the next; droplets were threatening to spill over. She went to wipe her tears but Peyton beat her to it. She kneeled before her, cupping her face before her long slender fingers gently wiped away her tears, taking their time; using the slightest of touch as if she were smoothly rubbing in the charcoal on a piece of art.

Her eyes were gazing intently into soft browns, reunited for the first time that night.

Peyton relaxed her body and for some unknown reason moved in closer, their lips were now mere centimetres apart. She licked her lips, deciding to follow her instincts.

Rachel closed her eyes as Peyton softly planted a kiss on her supple lips. It was the lightest of kisses but one that caused their breaths to hitch.

Rachel forced her eyes open and pulled back. 'Don't,' she whispered wearing her heart on her sleeve. 'Please. Not if you don't mean it.'

**

* * *

**

**A/N:**

**Cue cliff-hanger music**

**What will happen next? What would you like to happen next?**

**I would like to thank Sarah, Ambs, Ash, RaeRaeRaeLiz, Ava, One Tree Hill Obsessed and LeytonLover3 for your reviews.**

**Please review.**

**Smutty x**


	6. Parted lips and hooded eyes

**Chapter 6 - Obstacles**

**Ménage a LPR**

**A/N: I do not own OTH**

**Warning: Contains graphic scenes**

Peyton had gotten lost in the moment; her heart winning the battle against her mind but a few words was all it took to bring her back to reality.

'_Please. Not if you don't mean it.'_

She shifted her body away uncomfortably and leant her back against the sofa.

'I did mean it'

'I know you did' she said genuinely.

Peyton threw up her arms 'God! Why is everything so damn complicated?' she said exasperated.

'Because life wouldn't be worth living if you were handed everything on a plate.'

The blonde nodded defeated in agreement. 'So where do we go from here?' She asked turning to face Rach.

'Friends with benefits?' She joked raising her eyes suggestively.

Peyton playfully smacked her arm.

The light banter was a welcome reprieve.

'Seriously' she said in a more serious tone

'Well. Uhm. You_ know_ how I feel. That's not going to change. Is that a problem?' she said candidly

'No. I'd rather have you in my life_ perving_ on me than not at all.'

Rach put one hand over her heart feigning hurt, squinting her eyes and shot the blonde a mock glare.

"That was low dude." She said jokingly

"I just…need time to think because it's not only me I have to think about but you and Lucas too."

Rachel didn't want to cause her heartache. She placed her hands on Peyton's shoulders, changing her expression into a more serious one. 'I do not want to come between you and Lucas anymore than I already have. It's your decision to make and yours only. Don't let me or anyone pressure ok. At the end of the day, we are friends first and foremost.'

'Drunk Buddies?' she asked clenching her fist.

'Totally' Peyton reaffirmed bumping her fist against Rach's'

'I'm knackered. I'm gonna go to bed.'

Want some company? Rachel asked. Taking a moment before adding she was just kidding.

Peyton stuck out her tongue. 'In your dreams Gattina.'

Denial had reached a new stage; sexual flirting.

……………………………………………………….

Lucas's apartment was the poster child for a typical bachelor pad. He would make an effort to tidy up here and there before Peyton came around but apart from that it was a mess. Especially today.

There was no natural light peering in for he had shut all the curtains and the only light was the multi-coloured glow of the television. Beer cans and empty pizza boxes were strewn all over the coffee table and on the floor.

He was sprawled on his lazy-boy dressed in blue sweats and a plain white T, an ice-cold beer in one hand and a slice of pizza in the other. He figured that since Rach and Peyt were having a girl's night in that he would do the same macho style.

He was a bit worried that Peyton hadn't been in contact but their relationship had matured through the years, long gone were the high school years of clinginess and smothering. They could give each other space without recriminations which for him was a breath of fresh air.

ESPN was on, Duke Vs Tarheels.

There was a knock on the door. He muttered to himself, cursing the person who was forcing him to miss the game.

'Coming'

He got up and answered with a frown but the person standing on the other side turned it upside down.

'Hey babe' he greeted.

She smiled. 'Hey you.' She looked him up and down, sniffing the air 'Have you even had a shower today' she asked as she walked through the door.

Scratching the back of his head, he boldly said no. He stuck out his tongue and grinned. He reached out for her hand and pulled her in for a hug 'I've missed you'

'I've missed you too' she replied. The truth was she had missed him but hadn't really realised it till she saw him; the events of today overshadowing everything.

He inhaled her scent and planted a soft kiss in her curls.

Peyton closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around him tighter. They just stood there for a few minutes, taking in each other's presence.

They broke apart and went to sit on the chair. Peyton sat sideways on his lap, her head resting on his chest 'So what are we watching?'

'UNC baby!' He said animatedly

'Are we winning?' Frankly, sport was never a subject to get excited over but thanks to cheerleading and her love for Lucas she showed an ounce of interest from time to time – this being one of them.

'Are you kidding?' He looked at her. 'Of course!'

Together they watched the rest of the game. Luke held her close, stroking her arm softly up and down.

'Woohoo!' He shouted, pumping his fists in the air almost causing Peyton to fall off.

Peyton managed to steady her balance. 'You are such a goof!'

Luke arched his eyebrows. 'You think that's goofy? Wait and see.'

He ushered her off his lap. He stood up straight, pretending to stretch like his was preparing for a basketball game. He then started to move his arms around in a circle, mimicking the movements of a chocolate stirrer. If that wasn't enough, he started to woot.

Peyton could hardly contain her laughter as she erupted into a fit of giggles. She clutched at her sides, her stomach now hurting from all the exercise.

'Please stop' she said in between draws of breath.

He stuck out his tongue, clearly enjoying the dancing way too much 'Nope. I have more.'

He clapped his hands and cheered 'UNC is the best. All you other's should just rest" in his best valley high cheerleader voice.

'You're killing me here. And you call yourself a writer...pfff' Peyton was now hunched over, her curls bouncing up and down from her movements and tears beginning to form in the corner of her eyes.

Lucas shrugged his shoulders and joined in with the laughter. He was making a complete fool of himself and he didn't care because the girl he loved was happy and that was all that mattered.

Peyton eventually caught her breath and was wiping away the tears.

'Phew. I'm knackered he said as he wiped his brow. How you girls cheered for an entire game is beyond me. I need a drink. You want one?'

'Sure.'

'Be right back.' He made his way into the kitchen. He opened the fridge door and the sight he saw was not good

'Peyt, all I seem to have is beer and white glob that _could_ be milk.'

'Beer's fine' she shouted back.

Luke came back to find her on the couch, her legs crossed beneath her.

'Scoot over'

Several cans later they had decided to make things interesting and play truth or dare- well mostly truth.

Peyton grimaced 'That's gross babe'

'It was Tim's doing,' protested.

'Ah yes. "The Tim"' she air quoted reminiscing about the old high school gang.

'My turn,' he drummed his fingers on the beer can.

'Have you ever kissed a girl?'

'Why would you ask that?' She said half defensively

'Err… because we are playing truth or dare,' he shrugged his shoulders, his words dripping with sarcasm.

She shook her head, 'Yeah right. Silly me.'

It was now or never. She was unsure about what to do. Part of her was saying do it. Tell him. He's happy that the Tarheels won and they are both buzzed so hopefully, fingers crossed he will react ok. The other half was in foetal mode, protect you and most of all protect him. What he doesn't know won't hurt him.

'I have.' Her voice hesitant. She's never lied to Lucas and she wasn't going to start now.

'Really?' His interest piqued.

'Yeah,' she nodded blushing slightly as she recalled the very tender yet passion fuelled kiss the two girls had shared earlier.

'Who was it?'

'Rachel.'

'Heh. Girl's night in got more tempting all of a sudden.'

It was her turn to ask a few questions, feel him out. So far so good.

Are you okay with this?

I love you and the thought of someone else kissing you even if it's Rach is not something I could really endorse but it was a one-time thing. And C'mon I am guy. Girl-girl action is hot.

'So it turns you on?' she asked confused as to where this line of questioning would lead.

'Peyt, looking at paint turns me on but nothing compared to what you do to me.'

She felt simultaneously grossed out and touched by Lucas's comment. A feeling she never thought she would feel.

She wanted to tell him more about all the muddled-up thoughts crossing her mind but it could wait. She didn't want to ruin the moment.

Lucas reached out to move a strand of hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear. He brought his hand to her cheek and cupped it pulling her close.

Her mouth opened up, allowing him to slip his tongue inside and stroke hers. After what seemed like an eternity of duelling, they broke apart. His hands now roaming every inch of her body. Taking in every curve and raise before him. She was beautiful.

She closed her eyes; his fingers moving over her body were as light as a feather.

He reached down, pulling the fabric over her head and throwing it on the floor. Peyton flashed him a look suggesting it would be unfair for her to be half naked if he wasn't. He got the message and swiftly took off his shirt. Peyton leant back feeling Lucas closing in the gap between them. In a teasing fashion, she thrust her hips against his, feeling the bulge straining beneath the fabric of his sweats. Their mouths reunited with heated kisses that elicited a low moan from both of them

Lucas ran his lips down the blonde's sensual neck as her hands traced over his built arms. He travelled lower, leaving a trail of butterfly kisses till he reached her breasts. Without removing his lips, he expertly unclasped her bra and discarded it to the floor.  
He resumed his kisses, placing them gently around the nipple. Peyton growled with pleasure, bracing herself with the armrest. His hands moved to her breasts.  
Peyton sucked in a deep breath as she felt Lucas take one nipple into his mouth and swirl it around with his tongue before moving onto the next. He kept doing this for a while before stepping back, marvelling in the sight of her body taught and ready for him. His desire was now very evident with a dark blue patch appearing on his pyjama bottoms. He wasn't the only one for she was soaked to the bone.

He briefly got up to take her jeans off, sliding them down her long, lean legs. Doing the same again so she was lying completely naked.

He parted her soft thighs and inhaled. Taking in the sweet scent of her juices he reached out and slipped his index finger into her. He could feel she was aroused, his finger was dripping and her pussy muscles were quivering.

She held her breath as he leaned forward to trace the length of her slit with the tip of his tongue then slid inside to swirl it around. From her constant moaning he could tell she was enjoying his every touch.

He pushed his tongue out to flick her clit before taking it between his lips and sucking down hard. He relentlessly continued eliciting strangled moans from the blonde which meant she was close, not being able to hold it off any longer. Peyton screamed out his name and braced herself squeezing her legs tighter around his head as he began to lap up her juices for what seemed like an eternity before the swell of her orgasm began to recede.

He headed for those gorgeous lips of her and kissed her tenderly, she could taste herself on his lips.

As they continued kissing Peyton moved her hand down to his pants, feeling the bulge jerk as she palmed it. . She pulled away from his mouth but her hand never left his cock. She pushed him back and moved down towards his pulsing member. Now it was her turn to return the pleasure. 

She bent forward placed the lightest of kisses over his tip. The muscles in his back strained as she teased before she finally guided him into her hot, moist mouth. Hearing his desperate groans she finally settled into a steady rhythm.

His fingers reached down to entangle in her curls and encourage her to take him in deeper. She relaxed her throat and glided him in with ease, sucking him up and down. The constant bobbing of her head and low humming sent sharp vibrations of pleasure through his body and before he knew it he felt his balls tighten with the oncoming release he so desperately needed. She felt him tighten up in her mouth before he released. She swallowed eagerly, never missing a drop.

She sat up to look at him from under hooded eyes. Her gaze was enough to make the blood pump back down and sure enough it began to stiffen. He picked her up and went to the bedroom where they could be more comfortable. Pushing him down onto the bed, she climbed up and straddled his hips. Swinging her leg over as she bent her knees, she spread her thighs as wide as she could. She began to steadily lower herself onto it and once he was in, Lucas closed his eyes and let out a deep groan, quickly followed by hers. 

She began to rock back and forth basking in the fullness she felt. Arching her back, she presented him with an enticing view of her breasts as they bounced and swayed with each movement. As he reached out and pinched his still hardened nipples, he was rewarded with a clenching squeeze around his cock.

She picked up pace as she began to ride him faster and harder, grinding herself against him making sure her clit rubbed against his pubic bone and take a nipple into his mouth and suck hard on it. This action caused her movements to build up and suddenly her back stiffened, her pussy clenched hard around his cock to hold him in place, deep inside her as she came.

She groaned in frustration when he gripped her hips whilst he thrust even harder and deeper inside as his climax was nearing. One last thrust and that was it, he took her nipple into his mouth to silence his screams 

Her parted lips and half closed eyes greeted him as he raised his head to look at her. In that moment, he had never seen anything so beautiful.

**A/N: Thanks ever so much for the reviews. I really appreciate it. Sorry for the delay but I was having a hard time getting this chapter right. I've neglected LP so far but I hope the smut made up for it.**


End file.
